1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dusting brush, and more particularly to a dusting brush that can be operated easily and conveniently.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional dusting brush in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 8 comprises a handle 7, and a plurality of bristles 6 mounted on the top of the handle 7. Thus, the conventional dusting brush can be used to clean and remove the dust, dirt or the like. However, the bristles 6 protrude outward from the handle 7 when not in use, thereby decreasing the aesthetic quality of the conventional dusting brush.
The closest prior art of which the applicant is aware is disclosed in his U.S. Pat. No. 6,226,828-B1, filed on Dec. 30, 1999, entitled “BRUSH FOR REMOVING DUST”.